


Layers

by shiptrash1202



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptrash1202/pseuds/shiptrash1202
Summary: Casey is all alone, in the basement of the zoo, until Dennis joins her in the darkness.





	Layers

Casey pressed herself into the farthest corner of the four walls she found herself encased in. Entombed, really, as she didn't see a future in which she made it out alive. She was alone here now, Claire and Marcia ferreted away to God only knows where. She almost missed them. Almost.

Her loneliness had been a fool's hope, however, because almost as soon as she had thought it, one of *them* started working their way down the locks on the door. Which one would it be? She wondered, cowering deeper against the drywall. Maybe it would be Hedwig, she allowed herself to hope, though the dream quickly dissipated when the bespectacled man came through the door. Dennis, and by the looks of things, displeased.

"Your shirt," Dennis said, an uncomfortable scowl forming. "It's soiled. Take it off." She had heard this line before, knew it was pointless to argue. Another layer of her precious armor gone. All she had left was her bra, cami, and one last long sleeved tee shirt. Would Dennis' ever watchful eyes make it to see her stripped bare? As long as he kept taking, she figured, she might stay alive. And what would he think, she wondered, of the sight of her flesh? Scarred and bruised, no longer her uncle's playground, but still his punching bag. He had long since grown revolted by her, puberty taking away his darkest urges. So, unsatisfied with her old uses, he turned his depravity into fists, and heels, and the grip of his bear-like hands wrapped around her throat. Casey began to tear up, thinking of the memories haunting her, when Dennis cleared his throat. 

"The shirt...give it to me." She forgot she even had it still, looking down to see it clenched in her hand. She slowly passed it over, looking into Dennis' eyes, searching for a trace of humanity. She found none, until their hands accidentally brushed, Dennis' eyes going wide for a split second. The man gasped, dropping the shirt as if it were on fire. 

"Easy," he said, eyes once again hard to her. He scooped the shirt off the ground and headed for the door. "I'm trying to be good. It won't be long now."

The door slammed, and Casey was left to her loneliness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Haven't written anything in a while and just had to get out a little Casey and Dennis. Not sure if I'll continue this yet!


End file.
